Make It Fast
by 17BlackRoses
Summary: Yata and Fushimi run off to the bathroom together to take care of an unfortunate nose bleed, but turns out that there's something else that Yata needs to have taken care of before they can return back to gym class. However, Fushimi's feelings getting in the way starts to complicate things as they try to get it over with fast and quiet. Middle School SaruMi. Yaoi. Oneshot.


Hello everyone! This is my first time writing SaruMi and I'm soooo extremely excited. I'm trying to get into the community along with my TRC KuroFai community because I love this couple soooo much -3- Anyway, this is sorta like my declaration that I'm still here for all of my other followers! I've just been busy. This is also my grand entrance into this community!~ Yay!

Noooow that I can learn to shut up, let's finally get on with the story, right?

This is **YAOI**! BoyxBoy! Don't like, then don't read! This is a mild attempt at getting a bit lemony, but not so much so that it's...complete lemon xD Mostly lime, so yeah. So excited to write this!

_Italics means thoughts_

**SARUHIKO POV**

Disclaimer: I don't own K Project, the characters, or any K Project works as much I wish I did. This is my little plot twist, though~

* * *

I don't know how or when it happened. In fact, I can't even tell you why it happened, but somewhere along the line, I began to look at Misaki as more than just my best friend. Something pounds in me every time I see him and something flutters deep in me when I hear his rough, yet so intoxicatingly sweet voice ring in my ears. Like hell I would ever talk of these happenings besides anywhere but buried in my unconsciousness, but the reality that they are there always slaps me hard across my face.

These feelings exist, which is why it pisses me off to glance down at him over my shoulder as we hurry off to the bathroom with his bloodied hand covering his nose and face still flushed a rosy tint. _Damn Misaki and his lack of control... _Of course, I found myself cursing the girls that ran around him and slammed into him without paying attention while playing soccer, even though it was partially his fault as well.

I click my tongue in irritation. "Ooi, how you holding up?" I question in annoyance. He must've caught it somehow because I see his eyes downcast and what seems like guilt wash over his expression.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that you're having to help me out like this. You didn't have to lead me there, though..." he trails off, still keeping his eyes away from mine.

"Tch. It's no big deal. Gotta make sure that you don't suddenly fall over from blood loss." He narrows his eyes up at me.

"You really think that I'm going to pass out from just a nose bleed?" he challenges.

"Anything can happen when it comes to your idiocy. That's how this happened to you in the first place," I remind, watching his pigment darken.

"Shut up! I couldn't...help it," he trails off again, peering to his side again. I roll my eyes.

"You could very easily help it. It's just a bunch of girls running around. I told you to pay attention to the game and not them. That's the reason why that one girl ran into you. Although, you gotta blame your shortness that you ended up face first into her brea-"

"-Okay! Just shut up about it!" he cuts me off abruptly, trying to hide his face even more behind his red tinged fingers. Clicking my tongue again, I allow my focus to return to the pathway in front of us. Luckily nobody else has managed to cross paths with us due to class still being early in session. I imagine anyone would freak seeing a kid running down the hallway with his hands drenched in crimson liquid and then try to forcively change our route from the bathroom to the clinic, but that's not the easy situation here. _It's not the nosebleed I'm worried about. It's..._

I purse my lips, furtively peering out of the corner of my eyes down to the source of our problems. My vision slide down to below his belt buckle, a clearly evident and undeniable bump under his zipper that clearly causes discomfort on his face I've noticed. I snap my eyes away quickly, feeling a mild heat rise in my own cheeks that makes me click my tongue again. _Dammit. _

Eventually the bathroom comes into sight and I can almost feel the sigh of relief slip past both of our lips. I lead him in, only stopping when we come to the sinks. Watching him, I tear off a few paper towels, wetting one of them and bringing it up to his face.

"Move your hands," I command.

"I can do it myself, Saru," he insists, moving them away.

"Just shut up," I reply shortly, starting to wipe off the smeared blood around his lower face. After a minute or so of clearing away the liquid, I notice that the blood flow must've stopped sometime along the way here and hand him a dry paper towel to dry off his face while I turn to wash my hands off. The crinkling of the paper sounds behind me with the sound of running water then stops about the same time as I turn the faucets off. Glancing over my shoulder, I see him lower his hands and throw the paper into the trash bin by the sinks. _Alright, so that's out of the way. However, there's still _that _problem. _

I purse my lips, noticing his attention cast up to me when I click my tongue again. A slight heat rises to my cheeks again and I notice out of the corner of my eyes the mild pink tint to my face in the mirror, making me curse myself mentally.

"Misaki, you still have something else you got to do before we go back out there," I inform softly, crossing my arms to keep any more emotions from breaking way to the surface of my face and giving away any more _lewd _thoughts that may cross my mind. The colors on his face change again and he narrows his eyes up at me.

"I know! I just," he looks down to the side, "don't know what to do. It's so embarrassing doing it here at school."

"Why? It's not like anyone's around."

"Yeah, but it's still a public place! I've only ever done this by myself in my room with the door locked. Anyone can hear me at any moment!"

"Then don't be loud." He glares up at me as though I'm speaking the most impossible suggestions.

"I can't help how loud I'm being!" he fumes, sighing in vexation.

"Well, this can't be helped either. We can't return to class like this. Besides, I know it's way too uncomfortable to be left untouched. If you don't think you can do anything, then just think of something to make it go away," I try to advise, feeling my own mind getting a little flustered at the situation but trying hard not to let it show.

"I can't do that either. It always makes it worse because I end up thinking of something else," he replies awkwardly. I roll my eyes.

"Well then lock yourself in one of the stalls and just do it."

"Of course I'm going to! I'm not so indecent I'd do it out in the open!" he protests, making his way to the stall but stopping before going in. He stares at the ground silently before slowly looking back my way. "Just...let me know when someone's about to come in, okay?" He pushes through the door and closes it hastily behind him, the sound of the lock clicking into place.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry and get to it before the teacher sends someone else our way to check up on us," I urge, leaning against the wall. The sound of his belt buckling clanging unloose and heavy fabric dropping to the ground echoes salaciously around on the blank walls, followed a little more hesitantly by the sound of another lighter fabric. I blush a bit when noticing the latter article of clothing slide to a messy clump on his pants, instantly tearing my eyes away and wondering why I chose to lean against the wall facing the stalls.

The atmosphere suddenly feels a little heavy and filled with uncomfortable tension as I lean with arms crossed and glaring down at the dingy tiles on the floor without any real angry intent. There's a moment where I allow myself to feel a little bad for Misaki and his bad luck, but that's instantly erased from my find when the sound of skin rubbing against skin harshly sounds in the nearly unoccupied room with terribly unfortunate acoustics, only barely flooded out by the soft hum of the air conditioner out in the halls. I feel my face light on fire with the image of what's going on behind the stall walls then speedily shake my head to get it out of my head.

It must have only been a few minutes at most that we've been in there, but it's felt like nothing short of an eternity since he's locked himself up in there. I growl silently to myself, uttering profanity to the situation in my thoughts.

Then a fucking moan slips into the room. A soft moan, but still a damn moan, nonetheless that sent a jolt of electricity up my spine and through my body. My heart begins picking up speed, instantly making it only slightly harder to breathe. _Why?! _I grit my teeth behind pursed lips, closing my eyes to get control of the situation. _It was just a moan. Nothing more. Stop getting so freaking worked up over this. _Breathing in slowly then letting it back out, I feel my mind clear a little bit more and my heart's pace dropping a bit.

However, another restrained moan bounces around the walls and into my ears, only bringing about another image of him behind my closed eyelids. I click my tongue and try to go through the same method again, only to not receive as much luck this time. The feeling lingers in my chest, gradually making its way down to my lower abdominals the more moans sound more closely laced together.

_This isn't good. If both of us end up having _problems _that we need to take care of, it's only gonna grow more awkward. Especially if I somehow get turned on after him. _Pressing my lips together, I hear more moans shake into the room, the sound of his soft voice filling my ears and transferring into heat and a growing need. I can tell that they're becoming less controlled and louder. _Is he actually nearing his limit? _That'd be nice, but that still leaves me with this to get rid of now.

Another enticing moan dripping with lust permeates my ears, making my eye lids fall half-lidded and breaking down all my strength of resistance. There's a discomfort that begins to press against rough fabric in my pants and my own breathing picks up quietly. _I can control my sounds better than Misaki can... If I can just do it and finish faster...then... _I convince myself, undeniably pushed by the seductive sounds of his pleasure and the pictures of his expression and actions while he's blocked off from y view, hand sliding down slowly to the heated lump under my own zipper. _If I can just- _

I freeze, the sound of footsteps inching closer toward the bathroom reaching my ears. "Shit," I mumble quickly, pressing my body quickly against a urinal. "Misaki, someone's coming!" I whisper loudly, hearing his short gasp and all other movements stopping. I know it's gotta be painful to just stop all of a sudden like he probably did, but I don't know if he has the willpower to stay quiet enough to continue with someone else in there.

Willing my own problem to go down, I'm glad that I'm successful enough to pull away and lean against the wall again to watch for the face of the approaching body.

A male's face appears around the corner, eyes immediately meeting with mine and bringing about a wave of relief. _Good, he's not from our class. _His eyes meet with mine, making him freeze momentarily before slowly making his way in further. I narrow my eyes.

"I'm skipping class. Got a problem with it?" I question hardly, keeping my arms tightly crossed over my chest. He promptly shakes his head then makes his way over to a urinal to take care of his business. I look away, keeping a firm scowl on my face while I peer down under the stall to Misaki's terribly colored tennis shoes that he always insists on wearing for whatever reason.

I plead in my mind for the guy to leave quickly, not only because of my annoyance of him in there, but for Misaki's sake also. I know for a fact that his control is far less than mine so he can't get _that _to go away as quickly as I could. Of course, I lost the mood once someone interrupted me, but he was already in the middle of it. So, that must make it even harder to get rid of.

Glaring daggers at the male's back, I wonder momentarily if he got the message when the sound of a zipper resounds from him before he begins to make his way over to the sinks. _Almost. We're almost back in the clear. Just a little-_

A soft and clearly restrained moan bounces around the walls again, sounding a little extended. I feel my eyes widen but hastily regain myself, peering over at the guy who shoots me a questioning glance.

I shrug. "Constipation?"

He nods a bit, hurriedly washing his hands and darting out of the uncomfortable room. I finally let out a breath I hardly realized I was holding for so long when his footsteps are out of hearing range then narrow my eyes at the stall. _This is taking too long. If we keep going like this without results, we're only risking more chance of being caught. _Pursing my lips, I drag over to the deep green door of the stall, heart beating rapidly and unevenly. There's a mild heat to my cheeks that I can feel emanating and a discomfort wanting to grow again, but I keep myself in check and tap on the door.

"Ooi, Misaki. Unlock the door and let me in."

"Eh?!" he reacts instantly. "Why would I do that?!"

I click my tongue. "This is taking too long. We gotta hurry this up a bit. Just let me in so we can get this over with faster," I tell him, scowl deepening the louder my heartbeat pounds in my ears. There's silence for a few seconds, making me wonder whether or not he's just ignoring me, but that's soon shattered when the click of the lock unhinges. I freeze, not entirely sure if I should be continuing this, only to be caught halfway between my feelings when the sight of his flushed face peeks through the crack of the door opening.

My heart skips a beat. I swallow quickly, pushing through the door when he opens it enough to let me through. _Why am I doing this? _The door closes behind me and I lock it back into place, vision gradually shifting over to the flustered male in front of me. It's almost mesmerizing.

He stands there stiffly and restlessly, eyes downcast to the side. The amber color of his irises only shines brighter against the contrasting red tint of his skin, making me almost stare in awe at how pretty they truly are. His structure is small and slender, yet muscled up enough to confirm that he is a male. Even with that, though, I feel as though he could compete with any girl on any day. My eyes train on the erect length, making me blush before I can forcefully bring my eyes back to his face, almost infuriated that he could look so seductive and inviting, yet have an expression so pure and innocent. _He's so beautiful. More beautiful than any being I've ever seen... _

I swallow one more time, forcing the scowl back onto my face before making my way over to him. He finally let's his gaze lock on me momentarily, blinking in inquiry.

"Saru...?" he asks softly, clearing too flustered to form any conclusions.

"This'll make it go faster. If you don't wanna watch, then look away or close your eyes. Just feel it... Think of something else if you need to," I instruct him, standing over him and watching as he peers up at me in confusion before eventually closing his eyes.

I shakily reach for his heated length, cursing the heat raising to my face. He jerks a bit, gasping when my fingers coils around it.

"S-Saru...!?" I hush him, placing my free finger over his lips, then slowly begin to slide my fingers around into the places I knew would feel good, instantly rewarded with a surprised moan. _This is crazy. I shouldn't be doing this to him. But I... _My hand moves more confidently, feeling him pulse lightly in my palm. I move the other finger from his lips, sliding it down his jaw gently, then along his neck, along his collarbone, down his chest, then finally to his belly, tracing mild patterns over the shirt before slipping up under it.

There's an intial shock from him at the touch of my fingers. It must be the temperature difference. Misaki, who has always been so much more warmer than me, probably highly contrasts that of my cold fingers, sending waves of some new sensations throughout his and my own body. I continue upward, slowing my other hand's movements to keep him from climaxing too fast. _This isn't what I'm supposed to be doing. It's supposed to be faster. _I feel the tips of my fingers run over his ribs, dipping into each shallow crevice all the way up to where his skin feel flat again, only interrupted by a sudden bump of hardened skin.

A moan leaks out of Misaki's lips, pants following closely behind. My eyes finally return to his face after I realize that I had been watching my hand move under his clothes. I hadn't realized that his initial bewilderment had been replaced by a more charmed expression with light pants making his chest rise and fall under my hand. Somewhere along the way his eyes had slid open into slits, not really watching me or anything at all, really, and my other hand gripping him has slackened to hardly any movement.

It's as though I've been enchanted. I feel my own expression falter, growing heated at the sight of his. I run my finger over his nipple again, earning another moan from him. _But this is too satisfying to stop. Why does he do this to me? _Flicking my finger over it a few more times and watching his face twist in soft pleasure, I eventually decide to stop teasing and just keep my finger over it, pressing it down and moving it in ways that bring different amounts of pleasure onto his expression and varying volumes from his voice. Watching Misaki fall victim to such a feeling so conflicting with his usual chasteness is beautiful, and it's only all the more intensifying knowing that it's myself bringing about such sensations.

Something seems to snap in me all of a sudden seeing him like this. It's as though this is something that I've been wanting for a while now but never really took the time to realize. However, in this moment, it comes so clear to me.

_I want more of him..._

My head dips down and I slide his shirt up more, bringing my lips to his chest. The sound of a gasp tickles my ears, urging me on strangely. I press my lips against his chest, leaving short and soft kisses all over his bare skin. _His heat feels nice. _I breathe over one of his nipples, the sounds of his quiet pants making me smile a bit before planting a quick kiss over it, drawing out a little moan. Eventually I replace my lips with my tongue, swirling it around before flicking my tongue over it and earning an instant response from him.

His body flinches a bit under my tongue. I raise my free hand up to play with his nipple, repeating the same movements as I did before with the other, his moans gradually getting louder and louder. I begin to wonder if someone outside is going to hear him like this, making me pull away and peer up at him under the frames of my glasses.

His eyes meet mine, clouded over with an emotion I don't remember seeing in his irises much before if at all and face flushed_. It's beautiful- no, he's beautiful. Everything about him. His voice, his face, his body, his everything...just him. I want him to be mine. I want him to belong to me. Everything. I want him._

"S-Saru...what are you doing?" he asks in between pants, clearly flustered out of his mind. Beginning to kiss down his belly, I stop right at his waist to finally answer.

"I'm making you feel good and speeding this up," I tell him bluntly, licking down his salty, but sweet skin down to his hardened member. He moans, his hand raising from his side and drawing my attention momentarily to see him bite down on his finger. Smirking a bit, I bring my tongue off and onto the length, licking up it unhurriedly and relishing in the wave of restrained moans. I suck on the side a bit then kiss up to the head gently.

I almost wish that he didn't have to hold back his voice because I want to hear it. I want to hear his voice yell for me. I purse my lips for a second when remembering the situation we're in. _I have no time to worry about this. _Sighing shortly, I instantly swirl my tongue around it, playing with the areas I know are sensitive enough to send him screaming were we anywhere else. I notice his knees shaking and that his moans keep slipping out despite his attempts to keep them deep in his throat before dip my head in more, taking him into my mouth.

He gasps, fingers tangling in my hair and tugging a bit, completely filling me with a desire to take him in deeply while I bob my head.

"Saru...! Wait...! Stop, please...!" he whimpers out the best he can, tugging on my hair again. I grunt a bit, pulling away and feeling a thin strand of saliva keep him and I connected.

"What is it, Misaki?" I groan in vexation, craving to continue.

"I don't want to get your face dirty... It'd be bad if someone saw something like that," he explains through soft pants, expression mixed with concern and the ever present lust he had earlier. I click my tongue. _How can you still be so concerned about something like that in a moment like this? Your mind should be filled with pleasure, not concern for my later experience. _I sigh faintly, knowing that this is just one of the characteristics about him that I've grown to love and hate all at once.

I want to continue. Actually, I ache to carry on to taste him more and feel him more. I don't want this to stop right here. I want to fill him in deep with myself and hold him in my arms as we scream in pleasure for each other. I want his thoughts to be full of me and I want to make him feel amazing while we share something so intimate together. When or how these feelings started to tug at my mind, I'll never truly know. Why I feel this way about Misaki, I could probably never really explain or even come to understand. I just want him emotionally, mentally, and physically. I want him to be mine and only mine.

However, despite all of this, somehow Misaki's concern creeps it's way into my heart, then sends messages to my mind that we are on a time limit and that anything longer than it needs to be puts us more at risk of being found and caught. At this moment in time, my feelings aren't important.

Standing back up, I watch as his eyes follow mine in question.

"Okay, turn around and steady yourself. We'll get this over with quickly," I instruct him, earning another questioning glance before he turns his back to me. I lean over him, snaking my hand around to his member again and wrapping my hands around it, the feeling of a moan vibrating from his back into my chest. I pump him briskly, having to dodge his head when he throws it back to let out a raucous moan.

Clicking my tongue, I press my hand against the side of his head to make his face turn toward me more. "You're being too noisy," I state, pressing him closer to me and molding my lips over his, receiving an initial jerk back from surprise. Although, he can't pull back completely with my hand holding him close and eventually melts into it, kissing back needily and moaning into each kiss.

After a little while, I believe he won't pull away and let my pressure lessen on his head, wandering back down to the hem of his shirt, slipping up under it and back to one of his nipples, fingering it the best I can in my own state of blurriness. His moans come more urgent and laced together the faster and rougher I pump him, starting to get sloppy while we both try to sort through our reason in the fog of lust.

I twist his nipple a bit and feel his body jerk again, moans rumbling powerfully into my mouth before he eventually sinks into ecstasy, a pleasant pressure leaving my other hand while he climaxes in my arms. He disconnects the kiss, saliva trickling down his chin while he pants deep, desperately trying to regain his breath. I gaze down at his face, watching his lusty expression gradually fade away into his usual naïve expression, eyes growing more tired the more he comes down from his high.

His body slumps into my hold when his breathing is mostly even again, the exhaustion apparent on his face and leaving me with the conclusion that he doesn't do this often enough to have much control over himself. I finally let go of him and let his shirt slide back down, leaning against to wall and wrapping my arms around him while being careful not to touch him with my hand still sticky with his secretion.

"Misaki? You okay?" He nods lazily.

"Yeah. Just tired," he explains drowsily, face suddenly gaining a red tint again. "I'm sorry...that you had to do that to me. You didn't have to." He looks away guiltily, bringing a small grin to my lips.

"It's fine. It's no big deal, really. It just seemed more convenient I guess," I tell him, keeping most of the real meaning down in my private thoughts. "You gonna last through the rest of the day, though?"

"I'll be a little groggy, but I'm sure that I'll be just fine, stupid monkey," he replies, beaming and ruffling my hair a bit before pushing off of me. "Let's...get this place cleaning up and get back before anything else happens," he suggests, an awkwardness ringing in his tone that makes me smile a bit more.

He cleans up a bit while I go to wash my hands, noticing the mild redness to my cheeks as well in the mirror. _I don't know how I managed to go that whole time without getting aroused again, but it's not something that I'm going to easily get out of my mind. I'm going to have a lot of images to take care of tonight..._ I click my tongue, turning the faucets off the same time he steps around the corner of the stall.

"Ready?" I ask, snatching a paper towel to dry to my hands off when he nods. I nods back then toss the wet sheet into the waste basket. "Then let's get out of here, virgin," I say with a smirk, earning a glare only weakened by his blush before he nods again. He runs out, instantly followed by me to make the last bit of class.

* * *

Yay! First SaruMi fanfic is finished! It took me longer than I thought it would, but oh well~ I'm officially here! Now if I can get my other stories finished I can start working on stories for here. xD

I was actually thinking this would be a PWP but it actually turned out to have a lot more plot to it than I thought... *shrugs* I enjoyed writing it, especially being that it was my first attempt at posting something for others to read that was farther than just the nipples xD What'd you guys think?

Usually I reply to reviews in my next chapters, but since this is a oneshot, I may reply over PMs to everyone. Would that make you too angry? You could say that you don't want a reply in the review... ^_^;; Anyway, so glad that this is up now and hope it doesn't get taken down. Love you all! Thanks for reading and TAKE CARE~


End file.
